Sugoun no naruto
by Idaina-o shimo kitsune-sama
Summary: One day naruto's luck turns for the worst cast away from kohona will he find a new way to live or fall to the troubles of the world. Rated:M(just to be safe)


**Hello This is Idaina-o kitsune-sama **

**This is a story I have adopted from ****uo-chou**** and right now it's my first fanfiction ever so it's no where near as good as the original if you check out the original which I suggest you do wile not long it is inspiring.  
><strong>

Iruka stood up, smiling. He was 16, a chuunin of the Leaf, and today was his fifteenth day teaching at the Konoha ninja academy. He had been a well rounded, if bookish, young ninja and his Jounin sensei had immediately recommended him at the academy once he earned his rank at 15. Still, he had been asked to get a bit more experience in the field first, and he had spent the last eleven months working with various chuunin teams, and sometimes even alongside jounin. He had learned a lot of new things, and was glad for the experience. Now, though, he felt like he had finally found his place. He had always wanted to be a teacher, and history and social studies, the subjects he was currently teaching, was his favorites.

"Hello class," said the scar-faced chuunin.

"Hello Iruka-sensei!" they called.

"Today we will be talking about the governmental structure of the elemental nations, and how it came to be." Several students eyes him warily; those were big words and even bigger concepts for seven year olds. Still, they were supposed to be the best and the brightest. The ninja academy didn't accept any other type.

"The government of the elemental nations can be described as one entity, under the rule of one man, though many people would disagree. Traditionally, it is taught that the entire continent is ruled by the Emperor, and that all power stems from him, and most civilians believe this. This is not true, especially from the viewpoint of us, the ninjas, or anyone in the know. In actuality, the elemental continent is split into pieces, thusly," here, Iruka pulled a roll-up map of the elemental continent down over the blackboard, filled with hundreds of boundaries marking different territories.

"As you can see, most of the continent is split between five large countries; Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning. Each of these countries is split into many territories, each ruled by a minor daimyo. The entire country is ruled by one main Daimyo, who all of the other daimyos are vassals of. In law, each of the minor daimyos are forbidden from making war with their neighbors, or from declaring their allegiance to anyone else but the rulers of their country, but in actuality they fight with each other quite frequently and show allegiance to other nations on their own whim, which is usually directly proportional to how close they are to the border of another country."

Iruka stopped to let his words digest. Most of the students had been copying his words down as notes, and several looked confused. The academy instructor didn't blame them; it was confusing material. Many adults couldn't get a grip on this stuff.

"So we have five main countries composed of many smaller 'fiefdoms', or territories granted to minor daimyos by the main Daimyo of the nation, called the Lord," recapped Iruka. "There are also many smaller countries scattered around the elemental nations, usually controlled by a single Daimyo. The leaders who rules the smaller countries are usually considered somewhere in between the status of a minor daimyo and a Lord, depending on their military and economic strength. Over time, many of the smaller countries have been absorbed into the larger nations through treaty or military acquisition, so the remaining Daimyos are usually fiercely independent and militarily powerful compared to their size."

Iruka stopped for a moment, listening to a score of furiously scribbling hands. "Now, keep in mind the information I just shared with you, while I explain the other side of the government, from the eyes of an ignorant civilian or a member of the Royal Court." Iruka smiled. "The Royal Court is located in the heart of the Imperial City, located to the Northeast of Fire Country. The Imperial City Is considered its own nation, and it is bigger than any other city in the elemental continent, with over nine million people living within its borders."

Several students gaped; Konoha was considered enormous by most standards, and it only contained a little over one hundred thousand people.

Iruka continued, "The Royal Court, where the Emperor lives, is considered a "country within a country", and is located in the exact center of the Imperial City. It is protected by over ten thousand samurai and foot soldiers, and over one hundred ninja. These forces are made up of soldiers from every nation on the continent, under the command of officers born in the Royal Court, descended from Royal blood. It is required that every nation send at least a few hundred of their best troops and a few ninja to serve under the emperor each year, as a tithe and a gesture of fealty. In reality, the various Daimyos allow this for the sake of their image in the eyes of the common people. Many people believe the Emperor is close to being divine, and some even worship him. If the Daimyos failed to show respect for the emperor then they would have a hard time ruling the people."

Several eyes were beginning to droop, so Iruka decided to call it quits for now. He would resume this topic tomorrow. He didn't notice one face in the very back, attached to a spiky blonde mop of hair. If he had looked at Naruto's face, he would have seen an expression of rapt attention.

Later that afternoon, after class had ended, Naruto sat alone on the swing in front of the school, slowly pumping his legs back and forth, thinking. Unlike the majority of his classmates, he was terrible at reading, and had struggled in his attempt to read the history textbook assigned to him by the academy. He had tried, but maybe understood one word out of three. Today, though… the lecture today made him want to try again, with a passion he never knew he possessed. There was a whole world out there, filled with leaders and politics. Emperors and Lord and probably princesses, too… Naruto had always wanted to marry a princess, ever since he was five years old.

His thoughts took him to a magical place, where he wasn't a poorly educated, mostly ignored orphan, but the leader of a whole country, and the most powerful ninja in the land besides As he finished swinging and started walking home, he daydreamed of defeating an evil villain and rescuing an old wise Daimyo's beautiful daughter from his clutches...Of course she would be his bride afterwards, that's how it always worked in stories, anyways…Right?

A noise caught Naruto's attention, and he looked up. He was in an alley less than a block from his apartment building, and the sun stretched red over the horizon, on the verge of setting. He must have been on that swing longer than he thought. Something caught his eye, the source of the noise. Crouched low against the wall was a beggar, filthy and possibly drunk. He eyed Naruto creepily, and his old eyes widened.

"You!" he cried, venom in his voice. Naruto had seen enough,he began to run like many times before. somewhat often someone would get angry at him for no reason, and it was always a good idea to run. He had been slow a few times, and had a few scars to prove it. Well, maybe not physical scars; cuts tended to close up within seconds without scarring. That didn't make them hurt any less, though. He smiled as he ran into the almost-deserted market district. There were still several people here; he hoped that would deter the beggar Naruto ran faster and faster, Naruto turned his head as he ran down the market around and saw that the crazed drunk man was still chasing him,surprisingly well for a drunk man. As he turned Around he knocked down a woman with white peril like eyes that had a baby wrapped in a blanket adorned with a ying-yang symbol making said baby fall out of her hands.

**Thanks for reading I'm sad to say while up dates might not be frequent they will come in increased length as I get better with writing. **


End file.
